Wanna See You Again
by Caren H
Summary: Repost. Derek thinks about Meredith on his and Addison's vacation. Not betaed, so please disregard any misspelled words. Icon by me.


Copyright: 12/05/05

Pairing: One-sided Meredith/Derek, Derek/Addison

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

**Summary: **Derek thinks about Meredith _on_ his and Addison's vacation. Not betaed, so don't get mad if there's some misspelled words. Disregard Derek and Addison's thanksgiving sex. I don't if this will be a continuation, depends on If I come out of this writers block.

**

* * *

Wanna See You Again**

Derek and Addison boarded the plane with the feeling of slight nervousness. They were in no way afraid of flying, quite the contrary. Derek, rather Addison just had this small notion that something would predictably go wrong and destroy her vacation. Pulling out his plane ticket, he looked over their seating number. Keeping in mind of the, rather impatient passengers that where behind them, they quickly scanned the plane for their seats. Derek quickly spotted it and pointed it out to Addison, and they made their way towards their seats doing their best to not hit the already seated passengers with their luggage. The plane was relatively small, which meant one narrow aisle to squeeze through. Only sixty or so passengers were on the plane, and the two couldn't have been happier.

………….

_  
_Derek thoughtfully stared out the window, watching the many clouds pass by. The sky seemed alive with color. It looked as if someone had spilled plum wine across a rose-colored tablecloth. He started to relax somewhat, until he felt his hand being lightly caressed and without thinking, he pulled it out of Addison's grasp. He heard her sigh. He could feel her intense gaze and he slowly turned around to see concerned, yet pained brown eyes. The sun's rays glowed against her skin. Her flaming hair, milking skin, and hazel eyes sparkled in the light and Derek smiled oddly, not knowing how else to respond. He knew Addison was beautiful. He would've married her otherwise but, as he uncertainly retook her hand, all he could think of was her, and he knew with terrible clarity that he missed her. He missed Meredith.

...

Chickadee was a rather small island in eastern Virginia. The people were friendly, the hotels were cheap, and the beaches weren't half as crowned. Addison lay outstretched on her beach towel, Derek, set on his beach towel, with a medical book in his hand. They had been at the beach for at least an hour in pure silence. The only words spoken were from Addison, as she had asked Derek to spread sun tanning lotion on her back.

"Enough with all this tanning!" she sighed breaking the silence, "You want to go for a little swim?" she questioned.

"No thank you." Derek answered rather distractingly. His mind was elsewhere, far from the book he was supposed to be reading. His thoughts constantly swayed towards Meredith. He wondered how the hospital was fairing, was there any call worthy cases, what Meredith was doing back in Seattle…

"This is our vacation, and you plan to just read it away?" Addison's voice broke his thoughts once again. Her voice was laced with slight irritation.

Derek placed the book down, not in any mood to start an argument. "Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

He watched as Addison confidently sauntered towards the ocean's shore, clad in a one piece olive green and tan bathing suit. He ran his hand through his dark hair.

………..

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Derek stretched his arms as a subtle yawn escaped his mouth. Letting his hands fall back down, they softly landed on Addison's waist. She was fast asleep from her sleeping position on his lap. The two had rented a movie from a small movie rental a block away from there house. Instead of renting a hotel, the couple had rented a two bed room house from a friend they both knew. It was Addison's idea after constant badgering about how cheaper renting a house rather than staying in a hotel and Derek couldn't see the difference. They both were highly successful doctors and money certainly wasn't an issue.

So they lay, rather intimately on the tan couch, watching something that was long forgotten on his part. His mind was on other things. Addison suddenly shifted in his lap, and Derek watched her as she began to awake.

"Enjoy the movie?" She questioned after a long winded yawn.

"Did you? You fell asleep before anything could happen." He chuckled, genuinely.

"Oh, and like you were doing any better?" Addison returned, a sleepy grin gracing her features. Derek threw his head back on the couch in exhaustion, until he felt Addison's hand softly graze his chest in a sensual matter. He continued to look at the ceiling, feeling sadly uncomfortable under the touch, and at momentary lost, then slowly brought his head back down to look at his wife.

"Time for you to go to bed," he announced, to her disappointment. _  
_

…………

The window was slightly cracked, and the room temperature was just right as Derek stared up at the ceiling, watching the leaves shadow effortlessly play across the ceiling. Addison had reluctantly called it a night after several failed attempts at seduction. Derek he was mad himself for not being able to _make love_ to her, for he knew if he had the only thing he would think about was Meredith's, he would inevitably see her vibrant face, imagine her touching him... He wouldn't risk calling out her name.

This was pathetic. Even on a vacation, he couldn't fully go through with it.

He felt Addison shiver from the breeze beside him, the least he could do was help her warm up, and he did. He pulled her body close to him and she instantly snuggled closer. That's all he could do for now, baby steps. Then they would finally make love for the first time since they got back together. It was just a working process. Wasn't it?

They would make this work; he would try harder to what? Forget about Meredith and focus on Addison. He silently nodded with resolve. Everything would be okay but, when would okay finally come? In due time, he reasoned. He had chose the right one, hadn't he?

Fin

**

* * *

A/N: Those of you who find this piece vaguely familiar, do not report this. I am no copycat. This is a repost of "Sand In My Shoes" before removal. Apparently, authors aren't allowed to write songfics. Instead of being notified of this, my story was _reported_ as abuse of the rules and regulations, hence the removal.**


End file.
